Hardcore Country
by TheUniqueOneAbe
Summary: Mickie James has to leave WWE and professional wrestling to pursuit her new career and love; singing and music. Music or Wrestling? She will have to make the right decision.
1. Prologue

**Hardcore Country**

Prologue

Mickie was ready. Tonight was her night. Tonight she would become 7 times Woman's Champion. She felt the rush throughout her body. She felt the cheer and joy of her fans. She loved them dearly. In just a couple of minutes, her music would hit and she will enter the arena with passion and dedication doing what she was born to do. To do what she loved doing the most. Wrestle. Not many of the Divas in the division were wrestlers, just models and barbies, but Mickie was more than that. She was an in ring warrior. "The following match is scheduled for one fall…" Said the ring announcer. "And it's for the WWE Woman's Championship. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE's Woman's Champion… Melina!" Mickie knew Melina wasn't just an ordinary diva either, she had tough claws that could tear away skin. She had to be careful. Mickie knew that Melina would be a tough task to beat, but she was ready. Just a few mintues later Mickie's music hit the Arena and she stepped through the Curtin to greet the crowd. "And the Challenger, From Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Mickie walked down the ramp and high fived the fans in the front seats. She loved it. She wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

Both Divas where in the ring when sudden "Excuse Me! I said EXCUSE ME! Mickie, Melina… There's been a change of plans. Remember, I am the GM of Raw and I decide what Matches take place, so tonight, there will be a fatal four way to determine the new Woman's Champion. Let me introduce the other 2 divas who will be in this match… Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!" Mickie's happiness dropped at the moment. Mickie couldn't believe that Vickie Guerrero would do such a thing she she earned her title shot against Melina. This was now a problem not only for Mickie but for Melina as well. She had to defend her Championship and she didn't have to get pinned to lose it. The selfish Bella Twins walked down the ramp shouting, "We're going to take your title away! Our time is now! Mickie and Melina looked with disgrace at the events that just occurred . The Bella Twins? Since when have they been pushed to the top of the ladder? Mickie didn't know what to do, neither did Melina. The referee grab the belt from Melina and waved it in the air indicating that the championship was about to be on the line.

When the bell rang, Nikki and Brie attacked Mickie and Melina while they had their backs towards them. Both Melina and Mickie were on the floor from the cheap attacks of the Bella Twins. The crowd got intense that the moment shouting "Let's go Mickie!" Mickie couldn't let her fans down. Nikki was attacking Mickie's head while Brie had Melina in a headlock. The chants were getting even louder. Mickie received all that vive and reversed the attack on Nikki. Mickie grab Nikki by the hair and tossed her across the ring. Even though she wasn't Melina's friend, she decided to help out. She took Brie away Melina. All Melina could do was stare at Mickie. It seemed like a tag team match the way the divas were in the ring two divas on each side of the ring. The Bella Twins failed to attack the Woman's Champion, Mickie and Melina dominated the first 5 minutes of the match. When Mickie delivered the flaying DDT on Nikki, she covered her but to only have Melina interrupt the count. Mickie didn't appreciate that action. Mickie and Melina were exchanging words to one another. Melina being close to the ropes tossed Mickie out of the ring. Both Mickie and Melina were battling outside the ring. When all of a sudden they hear the bell ring, "Here is your winner and the new Woman's Champion, Nikki Bella!" Both divas turned back to the ring shocked by what they heard. Brie and Nikki outsmarted the two divas. The Championship was theirs. But the question in Mickie's head was why WWE changed plans without letting her know first?


	2. Backstage Gossip

**Backstage Gossip**

Mickie woke up early the next morning. Mickie had many questions in her head and she wanted to find answers. Last night at the Royal Rumble, everything didn't go according to_ their_ plan. Why though? Why did _they _decide to go another way without informing her first? Was it something she did? say? She had no idea. She was mad and confused all at the same time. Mickie looked at the alarm clock next to the bed in the hotel she stayed. 5:30 AM. It was a good time for a jog. She always loved jogging at this time in the morning. She loved the fresh air of the early morning. She grab herself a designed Mickie James logo sweater and took a run.

When Mickie returned to the hotel, she noticed an unread message on her iPhone. She immediately reached for her phone and opened the message. To her surprise it was from Melina Perez. It said; _Hey girl, where were you last night? I was all over looking for you. We need to catch up before 6. I need to let you know about certain things (gossip) going around backstage. Reply as soon as you get the message to where we can meet._ Mickie replied with the following; _Sorry girl, but I was really confused and mad and all I wanted was to leave the arena. Meet me at Starbucks in front of the arena at 5._ She closed the message. What other gossip would Melina tell her? In this case she already knew what Melina wanted to talk about. She was sick and tired of hearing about her weight, about being too thick, too curvy, too sexy. Those models wished they even had her figure. She was a woman. For the WWE, she was considered just an ordinary diva, but she knew she was more than just eye candy; she was a warrior in the ring. She was a wrestler. There were rumors about specific girls who participated in sexual acts to get major "pushes" in the company, but Mickie James had other important things to discover. One thing was for sure though, there were preferences in the company and she surly wasn't in that list. She set on a desk that was next to a window.

The hotel wasn't that classy; just a bed, a tv with with cable, she didn't spend that much money in classy hotels like most of the superstars and divas did, she always preferred privacy and a place to rest. She was the girl next door. She needed to write and this was just the perfect time. She didn't keep a dairy, but she did had a collection of songs she'd written throughout the recent years. Songs of joy, songs of confusion, songs of sorrow and bittersweet were all in there; life and experiences were all written in a notebook that she kept very close to her. She always loved singing and always thought about how it will be if she ever recorded her own personal music album. She knew it was going to be hard due to the fact that none of her friends were musicians or singers, they were just actors and athletes but she knew that someday she will meet someone who will rock her music world. She just had to wait for the right time. By the time she was finished writing it was 3:30 in the afternoon. Time flew whenever she was with her notebook. She stored her notebook in her backpack and ran into the shower afterwards.

**4:00** When Mickie came out of the shower she noticed another unread message on her iPhone. This time it wasn't from her friend Melina, it was from her storyline writer, Bryan. It was weird because it was not common for him to send text messages to her or any superstar or diva. He was told that he could only send messages while at the arena whenever they were tv live each Monday night. Mickie opened and read the message; _Mick, we have a meeting with Vince tomorrow morning at 10. Not sure what subject we have to cover, but I'll call you early tomorrow. You have the night off._ The night off? She didn't want the night off! She wanted to compete damn it! She let a loud sigh and got dressed.

**4:30 **Mickie was fully dressed. She had on a pair of blue jeans and boots. She stared at the mirror to check herself out. Mickie, you're smoking, she said out loud. Mickie left the hotel at 4:40 and drove to the arena that was only a couple of blocks away, parked her car inside the arena's parking lot and walked towards Starbucks to meet Melina. To her surprise, Melina was already waiting for her at the door. Melina greeted her with a hug. "Did you sleep ok"? Melina asked. "Yeah, I did. I woke up early and decided to run for a while." Mickie replied as she opened the door. Mickie and Melina ordered a warm cappuccino and set at the empty Starbucks. "I have the night off" Mickie said suddenly. Melina looked surprised. "But we have a Battle Royal tonight. You have to be there." Mickie looked puzzled. "I didn't even know about the Battle Royal, what the hell is going around. They completely changed plan last night by screwing us at the last moment with those slu…" Melina put her hand in her mouth before she finished the sentence. Melina knew that Mickie was about to explode and if there was something she didn't like, it was that. "Mickie, you're better than that, girl. They don't deserve your anger, calm down girl." Melina put a smile at her face to make things better for Mickie. "Are you ok now"? Melina asks. "Yeah, I think so… I hope so." Mickie answers with a grin sarcastic look. Mickie finished her cappuccino first. "Mickie, I have to be honest with you and you have shown to be a true lover of the sport and fans, so here it goes; those twins are spreading word about you and Bryan about being more than just… well you know." Mickie rested her head on the table. "We both know what those girls are in for and believe me, I'm the only one who doesn't believe them. It's obvious you and Brayn have a close friendship, but you're not dating him." Melina cleared her throat. Mickie rose her head away from the table. "Bryan is a sweet guy with a personality that will melt any woman, but we don't have any time for love. The only relationship we have deals with work. I hardly talk to him personally, he can't talk to me or anybody except whenever we're live on Mondays. It's been weeks since I last seen him, but no I don't love him nor I pretend to like him." Mickie wanted to cry at the moment but she was a strong girl. Melina stared at her for a couple of minutes before speaking. "I have no idea why those girls are even here. They just love talking. Seconds later, Melina's phone rings. "Yes, I am aware of the Battle Royal…" Melina's mouth suddenly drops. Mickie stares a Melina with a puzzled look. When Melina finishes the call she grabs Mickie's hands. "Unpleasant news…. Oh God, I have to join the Bellas after the Battle Royal.


	3. Joining The Enemy

**Joining the enemy**

"You're turning Heel"? Mickie asked in surprise. Melina closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before answering. "I was told that I will be aligning myself with the Bellas. I can do whatever else, but not that." Melina put both hands on her forehead. "Relax Mel, besides you're a wonderful heel. People prefer that side of you." Now it was Mickie who had to cheer Melina in this case. Melina viewed the time on her phone; 5:30. "What time is the Battle Royal scheduled"? Mickie asked. "Mid-card, 7:15 it's going to be about 6 minutes long. Shoot, when was the last time I was in the ring for over 10 minutes? Yes, I remember, 3 years ago." Both Melina and Mickie shared an unpleasant look. "Well you got to do what you're told to do, and there's nothing you or I can do about it." Mickie said. "You're right, but hey it's time for me go are you staying at the arena or are you going back to the hotel"? Mickie and Melina stood up from the table at the same time. "I'll be in the locker room watching your match, don't worry. I can't miss your heel turn, girl." Melina and Mickie walk out of Starbucks and walk towards the arena.

Melina walked towards the Woman's locker room and Mickie decided to take a walk towards the male's locker room, in this case she wanted to talk to a special friend of hers, John Cena. John Cena was everyone's friend backstage. He had a pretty awesome personality and great charisma. She needed to laugh and have a good time to keep her mind busy and letting her troubles behind. She passed the locker rooms of Randy Orton, Kofi, and Santino, and there it was; John Cena's. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens and John Cena steps out. "Hey, Mickie! How's it going"? John says as soon as she sees Mickie on the door step. "I'm ok, John thanks, hm… may I talk to you for a bit if you don't mind or are you going to the ring a few?"Mickie didn't wanted to distract John Cena from his in ring duties, but deep inside her, she knew she was distracting him some way. "Oh no, chill out Mickie, I'm off for an hour, sure come in. What is it that you need to talk about"? Mickie stepped inside and stood at the door. "Well, I don't want to take much of your time, but I really wanted to talk to you about a certain dilemma happening around me… I'm actually considering… well… retirement." Mickie dropped her head and shoulders after expressing those words. "You're not serious right"? John asked. "I'm very serious. These couples of months haven't been the best for me and I'm just getting tired dealing with all this crap I hear backstage. Gossip, rumors, lies…" It was then that Mickie broke down into tears. "I can't do this any much longer…" John approached Mickie and gave her hug. "Mickie, this is the second time I see you like this and it breaks my heart dearly. I've told you not to listen. Backstage rumors and politics are our everyday bread, you shouldn't eat it. You gotta fight. "And Vince wants to talk to Bryan and myself tomorrow morning. I already know or at least I have a clue on what he wants to talk about, but I will let him know how I feel." Mickie wiped some of her tears. "Leaving is not the answer. It will lead to even more problems and talk. You don't want that. John handed her some toilet paper which he found in his locker room. "Always there when you need them." He refereed the the paper. Mickie finally smiled. "True… well I better get going and thanks for your words. You're truly an awesome friend John." Mickie gave him a hug and walked out of the locker room.

**7:10** The Battle Royal was about to being in a couple of minutes and Mickie was alone in the locker room. She wished she had her own locker room just like the guys, but they had the girls all together. The LCD television screen showed the last commercial which were about car insurance than the show was back on the USA channel. Lillian Garcia, stood inside the ring when the bell rang. "The following match is a diva over the top Battle Royal and it will determine who will be competing for the Divas Championship at Wrestlemania!" Nikki and Brie come out first to view the match, they didn't get a major pop like Melina, Kelly Kelly, or Beth Phoenix. It was strange because all the divas came out at the same time. What a great way to save time right? Mickie didn't appreciate that. Thank God she wasn't in it. Mickie watched as all the divas fought with all their might for a chance at the Divas Championship. Rosa didn't last even 2 minutes, she was the first person eliminated. Alicia Fox got eliminated by the dominant Beth Phoenix a few minutes later. There were 6 competitors total. Melina, Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, and Aksana. Aksana lasted more than Alicia Fox but got eliminated by Eve Torres. Now it was Eve, Melina, Kelly, Beth, and Natalya left in the ring. It was good competition and well worth for the fans. To Beth surprise, All the other divas joined forces to eliminate her being the most powerful one. As Natalya, Beth former friend waved good bye to her, Eve Torres didn't wait any longer to eliminate Natayla who was distracted with Beth. Melina, Eve, and Kelly were left in the ring. 8 minutes into the match, it was long compared to other 3 minute matches. Nikki and Brie talked about how good they were in the ring and being the number one reason why men went to see WWE. Mickie thought it was a joke. The Bella twins were a joke. Eve being the heel, Melina and Kelly looked at each other and aligned to try to take out Eve. They accomplished the goal. Now it was Melina and Kelly left in the ring. This only made Mickie wonder how it was that Melina will turn heel. Melina made the crowd cheer like never before and all of a sudden, She eliminates herself out the match. Thus, leaving Kelly in the ring puzzled. The bell rings for the second time and Lillian announces Kelly Kelly as the winner. Everyone looks in shock as to why Melina eliminated herself. In that moment, The Bella twins enter the ring and meet Kelly Kelly. They start bashing on her before hurting her physically. As Melina watches she runs back to the ring. As Melina enters the ring, the Bellas step out shouting "Do what you have to do!" Melina helps Kelly Kelly back to her feet seconds later, she tumbles and hits Kelly Kelly unmercifully.


End file.
